Shatter
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: A Cinderlla Kenyako story. [Warning: Kenyako with hints of Taiora and Takari. Also, this is written in a different format!]


Shatter

Shatter 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was a fairy tale... 

Or it was like one to Miyako. Life was a fairy tale, a dream. It went on, day after day, the good and the bad, intertwined as one. This wasn't a bad thing. The days went on like water trickling down from the sky. As each day went on, it reminded her of old fairy tales she read. 

It reminded her of dreams she had... 

Dreams she thought of... 

Dreams she dreamed... 

The romantic, the comedic, the dramatic... 

Miyako's step sisters, Sora and Hikari, loved to hear the stories over and over. 

The sounds they could almost hear; 

The rain from the heavens 

The cries from the birds 

The wind rustling through green seas... 

They could almost taste sweet kiwis from the Pacific, the salty fish from the Arctic, and the sour, yet sweet and satisfying lemons that stayed in food and drinks. 

The girls were not sisters by birth, but by marriage. The joining of her father and their mother had taken place, but once her father died, they took her in. The mother, a cruel woman, forced Miyako to work as a worker... 

...a slave... 

She never minded though. The sisters weren't as heartless as the mother. They wanted to help Miyako, but she never would let them... 

Not the mother nor Miyako. 

The mother forbid them, and so did Miyako. 

The violet haired worker enjoyed planting roses, lilies, daisies, and salvias in the spring. She loved to cook filling breakfasts, light lunches, delicious dinners, and sweet desserts. She loved to twirl with the broom while sweeping, pretending to be swept away by him and in a fantasy world of love. She loved to tell her sisters stories, and make the most romantic, the most comedic, the most dramatic stories she had dreamed herself. 

The sisters listened with great attention. They could dream themselves in love with a prince, having a day where everything went in a strange way, or where life seemed so bad, all they could do was cry. The stories were powerful. The sisters wished Miyako would stay with them and tell them stories everyday, even if a story was repeated. 

As days went on, the girls grew older. They began to admire the prince in a castle not to far from their small house. 

Handsome... 

Intelligent... 

Gentle... 

Kind.... 

Oh how he possessed all of those qualities, winning the hearts of young ladies all around. The name itself sent a girl's heart to beat like mad. 

Ken... 

Prince Ken... 

The name that meant sword. He was a sword. He was fierce when he needed to be, and could kill. If he was stained with blood, it could wash off, but the memory would hunt the poor Prince for days, months, years, even throughout life. 

Such a mysterious name for the price, and such a mysterious meaning. No one noticed or acknowledged it. Most of them wanted to be friends with the prince, the women wanted to be his wife. This was soon to be decided as he was to have a ball. 

Sora and Hikari received an invitation, but were not allowed to tell Miyako. 'I do not want that girl going. Her appearance would make everyone laugh. Besides, the prince doesn't need to see some ragamuffin,' the mother spat, the girls as puppets agreeing. 

They left, in their dark, night dresses. Their hair in buns to give a quality of grace, and clicking heels to make them more womanly. They left, like midnight fleeing into the past, and the rising of the sun was to take place. 

Miyako saw them leave, but she was confused. It wasn't that they left, but in dresses of dusk and darkness. They could be hung into the sky as stars and they would blend in. 

A torn, tattered letter laid at the stairwell. Miyako took the letter and read it, only to be heartbroken. Still grasping the letter, she ran into the garden of roses, lilies, daisies, and salvias that she had planted and wept. For all she had done, there was nothing to give thanks for it. Her sisters were happy, and that made her happy, but a secret had been planted inside of her as seeds in the rocky, dry soil. 

She was in love with the Prince. 

The dreams and fairy tales and stories of romance came from her dreams. She wanted to be with the Prince. 

She wanted to look into those dim eyes and make them bright, 

She wanted to comfort him when he was sad and tearful, 

She wanted to make winters beautiful and spring last forever with him, 

She wanted to see him everyday and be his sunshine... 

As he was her sunshine. 

All these thoughts could not comfort, but make more salty tears streak from her pale cheek. The drama was starting to come forth. These tears pouring forth, like a waterfall. This would add to more heart-wrenching stories. 

A sparkle... 

Some stardust... 

Twinkles that would make the darkest place fill with light came to Miyako. 

A maiden appeared. A soft rouge that made even the lightest pink seem like the color of blood. Her hair and eyes looked like the color of a tree, and her wings were the color of leaves. 

'Who...who...' 

'Am I? The fairy finished with a light chuckle. My name is Mimi. I am your fairy godfriend.' 

'Godfriend?' 

'Yes, I am here to help you reach your dream. You need to. You've suffered and been cheerful about it for too long.' 

Suffered? 

Been cheerful? 

What was she talking about? 

The years Miyako had to clean, she didn't mind...or did she? She did... 

in secret, 

resent the fact that she had to work alone. When her sisters tried to help her, she kept to her stubborn self. She thought she didn't need help, and just tried to make others happy, hiding behind a cheerful mask. 

'I'm right, aren't I?' The fairy asked. 'Well, let's let your dream come true!' The brunette with waves cascading down her back plucked a red rose from the garden. She set the rose upon the soil, and with a tap of her wand, it turned into carriage. 

It was the color of an apple, 

With the grace of a rose. 

Miyako gasped. She really was going to go to the dance it seemed. The fairy sighed, 'Now I need some horses...'She stopped as she spotted a Gatomon and a Hawkmon. 

Swish! 

Now, there in amor-digivolved splendor was a Nefertimon and a Halsemon. They were attached to the rose cart as the Godfriend giggled. 

'Simple, non? Now, we need two more...' She eyed a Patamon resting in a tree. 

Woosh! 

The Patamon was digivolved to an Angemon, and he was to open and close the door for Miyako. 'Now, one more person.' 

A Veemon was spotted right next to Mimi, eating a juicy red apple. 

Swish! 

He armor digivolved to Flamedramon, and was to control the digimon that carried the carriage. 

'Excuse me...Mimi? There is still one problem,' Miyako sighed. 

'What?' 

'I need a dress.' She sighed as Mimi broke into a quick and clumsy type of laugh. She took the wand into her hand and with a few turns of the wrist, Miyako was dressed in a gown. It was like the dawn. It started out to be yellow, but went to an orange, and at the bottom, a deep, dark red. Her gloves were the same. Her hair was garnished with curls. Her lips were touched with rouge, and her eyes looked like a violet, just in its bloom. Upon her feet were glass heels. 

'Now, remember to follow your heart's desire. If you don't, the heels will break, and your outfit will turn back to the rags you once wore. At midnight, you're clothes will turn to rags...but this is beforehand! I want to see my friend get her wish, since you do deserve it, okay?' Mimi said, her voice in a serious tone than the light, airy tone it had once before. 

Miyako nodded. 'Okay! Thank you!' she yelled as she ran into the carriage. Angemon closed the door, and they headed for the Castle. 

Inside, Prince Ken was having a dreadful time. All the girls seemed so shallow, and none would never know the pain of what he went through. They were treated like royalty, while at time, he had to suffer more than anyone. 

Hikari and Sora weren't having such a terrible time. Despite their mother's plea, they danced with two of Price Ken's loyal subjects. Hikari danced with a boy with tousled blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, while Sora danced with a boy that had dark hair, and dark, caring eyes. 

One of the Prince's best friends, Wormmon, stayed at his side. He would give his opinion on the girls that came to Ken, and pronounced their love. Wormmon wanted the best for his friend, and he knew when someone was good enough for him. 

Suddenly, cherry blossoms blew around the room as Miyako, in her dress, stood. Everyone stared at her, admiring the beauty of the unnamed Princess. She walked down the stairs, her luck improving by not tripping. 

The Prince walked over to Miyako, and held his hand out. He didn't want for Wormmon's or anyone's approval or disapproval. He felt something... 

His heart was beating fast... 

His head was swimming... 

Something about her made him feel different... 

Was this... 

Love? 

Prince Ken asked the unnamed Princess to dance. She accepted. They seemed to look as a pattern of day and night. 

Miyako in her dawn gown. 

Ken in his dusky tuxedo. 

They danced, the twirls becoming a blend of light and dark. Spectators were amazed. After a few classical pieces, the two sat. Miyako began to tell a story... 

'There was once a girl, who had nothing more in life than to please her family...her sisters. She worked and worked. They appreciated her efforts, but the mother wanted more. The girl didn't mind though. If it made her family happy, she was happy, right? 

'Wrong. She wasn't happy. She seemed happy, but inside, she wanted to be free. She didn't want to work alone...be alone. She wished and wished secretly to be more...for someone to set her free. 

'One day, she heard of a ball. She wasn't allowed to go...' Their lips came closer together. 'So...she snuck away with help from a friend...she met the Prince and they both fell in love...' 

'And then what happened?' he asked softly. Before she could finish, with the story or the kiss, she heard a terrible noise. 

Ding. 

Dong. 

'Oh no! I must leave!' she cried, and ran out of the palace. People watched with a look of shock on their face. The two got along so well. 

Miyako cried as she was leaving the building. She had to leave...and just when she was going to be with him. Now my dream will never come true! she thought. 

She then felt something rough under her right foot. She looked back and noticed a glass heel on the stairs. She had no time to turn back for it. She hurried into the rose carriage, and it arrived home, as a rose. The Digimon turned into their rookie stages, and she was in rags, all except for the glass heel. 

With tears rolling down her pale cheeks, she did not notice the crack on one of the side of the heel. It looked as if it would shatter, as her dreams did. 

Prince Ken ran out, only to find nothing. He sighed and started up the stairs, but stopped as a glass heel, with a crack in it, caught his eye. He picked it up, and brought it inside. In the morning, the search for the Princess would begin at sunrise. 

In the morning, Miyako woke to fix breakfast for her sisters as they chattered on about the Princess that caught Ken's heart. She listened with little interest, pain striking her heart more and more. 

The Prince went around to the houses that had daughters, and tried to match the foot with the glass heel. No one would fit perfectly. His heart breaking a bit more each time, he kept trying. She had to be out there and not some dream. 

He arrived at a small cottage. With a knock at the door, the mother answered it, with Sora and Hikari at her side. The Prince presented the heel, and out of the will of their mother, they tried it on. It didn't fit. 

Miyako peeked from the doorway of another room. It was the Prince, but why did he come back? He spotted her, and called for her to try on the heel. 

Miyako nodded and went towards him. Something about her was familiar. She tried on the heel, and it was a perfect fit. 

'So it's you...my Princess...' He hugged her tightly and twirled her around. She giggled as her sisters cried for joy, while the mother stared at her with shock. He stopped twirling her, he whispered into her ear. 

'So, what happens next?' 

'It's a happy beginning.' Ken gave her a surprised look, but before he could ask, she placed a finger on his lips. 

'The story hasn't finished yet. They've just gotten together. And best of all...the Prince be with the girl...or Princess everyday, so even he can tell a part of the story.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There! Done! This was for my friend, Digi-Destined Ryuuzoku Rose! She requested this, and I finally finished. Now, this is a different format, and I wanted it this way! No flames about it or anything! I was inspired by a book I read, so what can I say. Sora...NO FLAMES!!!!! I'm writing that Sorato, and she doesn't approve of that! So, I hope you enjoyed...and no flames! Keep em to yourself. Also, the ' ' is so youknow when a person is talking...I was gonna do it without em, but people might get confused. ^^ Enjoy! 


End file.
